Decisions
by InkyBrown
Summary: ...Are always hard to make on your own...


**Pairing: Bobby/Oc**

**Summary: It's always hard to make a good one...**

**Author's Words: HAPPY INTERNATIONAL KNITTING IN PUBLIC DAY!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

How he got roped into something like this, Bobby would never fully understand.

Maybe its one of those problems that'll come to you _right _before you drop off into a dream. Or even while you're washing dishes and couldn't give less of a shit.

"Bobby, what do you think? This or this?"

He wanted to say so many things as an anwser, to the only other person who could have him at the words, _'Bobby, if it isn't too much trouble...'_.

Bobby blamed his mother.

Looking to Isis from the park bench he has exiled himself too (effectively and unintentionally threatening the others around him into having his own personal sitting area), Bobby felt his eye twitched when he saw two skeins of a rather nice color.

"What?"

Isis looked sheepish among the various knitters and dancing colors around her, Bobby couldn't help but to notice how she glowed in her forest green and purple tank. He felt some of his annoyance melt away as he shifted so his full attention was on his friend who sat next to him, hefting the rather large bag of wool into her lap to make her case.

It was International Knitting in Public day and the local Craft-Masters put together a little shin-dig at a small park. Yarn was provided as well as little snacks, it was all the same to knitters.

Back to the moment when Bobby blamed his mother, it all came from the fact of Eveyln Mercer turning Isis into her apprentice of sorts. Everything Eveyln did, Isis could just about copy. Not with the same finese, but hell, it got her where she was going so Bobby couldn't be mad at her.

It provided a wonderful way of Isis to express herself, taking the edge of her extreme neuroticism and boosting herself confidance. She made some rather beautiful things, Bobby noticed. She should be proud of herself.

Isis was one of his only friends, she's been there since he was first introduced to Eveyln. Isis was a charge of her then, as well. Though in the terms of backing seeing as she couldnt' really handle a yarn needle. Maybe that was the time when his dear old mother taught Isis how to get her way when it came to him...

The least Bobby could do was listen to her rant on yarn.

"...But the thing is I have this color I think, well something pretty close to it. I rather like it now that I have here in this light, but what if I go home and it's actually ugly or something like that. Now that I think about it-remember that time when I had that color? The blue, pink and white one? I thought it was the Bee's-Knees in the store but when I got home it was like that time I ate all of those pink and blue Laffy-Taffy's and threw up on the living room floor..."

Well, most of it.

"Icy!" Bobby said, overriding her. Dark, doe-like eyes looked to him. Oddly accepting of his inturruption. Bobby knew how she could get around too much yarn.

"Why don't you just find another color all together?" He suggested, "You've got so much already."

Isis looked to him then to the yarn in her bag before her lips straighened in a way that Bobby already knew meant certain trouble, "Bobby, it's not as easy as that!"

"Then explain it!"

"You know damn well I can't!"

"Because you know it's fuckin' stupid!"

"Hey, screw you! Unless you life a day in my life-you'll never appreciate being able to make a decision on your own!"

They stared at each other, unsmiling. Bobby knew what Isis wanted and Isis knew what Bobby wanted.

Wordlessly, Bobby picked up the red and cream blend with only a hint of pink (apptly named 'Strawberry Dreams') while Isis returned the magenta and coral-white merging to it's bin.

When isis returned with a huff as she sat, she cracked a smile.

"I actually liked that color most." She nodded to the skein in his hand.

Bobby grinned as well, "Little freak, c'mere, I saw something I think you'd like." He placed the yarn in her bulging bag.

She hopped up while Bobby groaned at the sound of his left leg popping back into place as he stood as well. Isis was pratically wagging her tail, "What is it?"

"Hell, I dunno. It got purple in it so I thought of you."

Though this couldn'tve been farther from the scenes that Bobby are used too-it was rather worth it to see Isis glow like that.

He'd never know the strife of a day in the life of the average knitter.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
